1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus, and particularly relates to an ink jet recording apparatus which ejects an ink as a liquid.
2. Related Art
A representative example of a liquid ejecting apparatus including a liquid ejecting head which ejects liquid droplets includes an ink jet recording apparatus including an ink jet recording head which ejects ink droplets.
An ink ejected from the ink jet recording head has viscosity suitable for ejection depending on types of ink. The viscosity of the ink is correlated with temperature. Thus, in general, there are characteristics that the viscosity increases as the temperature decreases and the viscosity decreases as the temperature increases. Therefore, when correction of a drive signal is performed based on a detection temperature of a temperature sensor, temperature detection and the correction of the drive signal are performed until the detection temperature of the temperature sensor is in a steady state, each time the ink jet recording head moves from end to end in a main scanning direction.
JP-A-2012-218169 is an example of related art.
However, even if frequency of the temperature detection is increased, in a non-steady state where the ink is heated up to a predetermined temperature, a difference between an actual ink temperature and an ink temperature detected by the temperature sensor is not constant. In particular, as the temperature sensor becomes farther separated from the vicinity of a nozzle which greatly influences ejection properties of the ink, variations in the above-described temperature difference increase. That is, in the non-steady state, it is difficult to accurately grasp the ink temperature by using the temperature sensor.
This problem is similarly present not only in the ink jet recording apparatus, but also in the liquid ejecting apparatus which ejects the liquid other than the ink.